lrggfandomcom-20200214-history
Moon Elves
Moon Elf Born below the lunar surface, moon elves (or ”messi’ai” in their language) are a quiet and secretive race. The story of how they managed to come to reside on the moon is the stuff of legend. It is said that they were once a peaceful house of elves who sought the intervention of a lunar goddess when their enemies came to destroy their homeland. Their old tales recount that they vanished in a flash of moonlight and were whisked away to their goddess’s domain on the lunar surface. When their enemies arrived to conquer them they found their cities deserted and no one to kill. Through powerful magic and diligence they established a flourishing society on the moon. From their perch in orbit they watch the rest of the world with scrying magics and instruments, keeping aloof of the barbaric ways of others. Fiercely elitist, they see those of “the surface” as uneducated savages who delight in killing each other. They live quiet, almost monastic, lives rich in study and observation of others. Physically they appear as grey-skinned elves with dark black, inky-blue, or deep violet hair that starts in a widow’s peak, and ears that extend out from their head in a graceful, vaguely conical, shape. They typically weigh the same and stand the same height as their elven brethren though they are often less muscular. They have a slightly lower gravity in their society (about 90%) and as such are unaccustomed to the gravity typical of the mortal world. Moon elf cities are quite magical, creating large areas for habitation under the aegis of magical barriers and wards. Most of their settlements are below the surface, safe from prying eyes. They are self-sustaining, using magical items to fill any gaps they might have in their environmental needs. The surface of the moon remains as dangerous to them as it is to any other elf, though some venture out onto its surface with the aid of magic. Most are soft-spoken and reserved and tend towards lawful alignments, though many are true neutral. They have a strictly analytic nature that lends them towards scientific and magical pursuits. Alternate Racial Traits: * Ability Score Racial Trait: Moon elves are analytic and lithe but physically weak. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, and -2 Strength. Moon elves are extremely sensitive to gravity and as such the penalty to Strength is ignored when in areas of low gravity but is doubled in heavy gravity. ** This replaces the standard ability score racial trait for elves. * Peace-Seeker: Moon elves take no penalties for dealing non-lethal damage with a melee weapon and can use ranged weapons to deal non-lethal damage, though at a -4 penalty. ** This replaces the weapon familiarity racial trait of the elf. * World’s Eye: Once per day a moon elf may cast scrying as a spell-like ability after performing 30 minutes of meditation. ** This replaces the elven magic racial trait of the elf. * Language: Moon elves begin play speaking Messi’ai (their own language) and Elven. Moon elves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Celestial, Draconic, Common, Dwarf, Gnome, Orc, and Sylvan. ** This replaces the elf’s standard language racial trait. Favored Class Options The following favored class options are available to all moon elf characters who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time the favored class reward is selected. Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E.Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Magic. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Jason Bulmahn, Tim Hitchcock, Colin McComb, Rob McCreary, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Sean K Reynolds, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Class Guide © 2014, Paizo Inc.; Authors: Dennis Baker, Ross Byers, Jesse Benner, Savannah Broadway, Jason Bulmahn, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Tracy Hurley, Jonathan H. Keith, Will McCardell, Dale C. McCoy, Jr., Tom Phillips, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Thomas M. Reid, Sean K Reynolds, Tork Shaw, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Occult Adventures. © 2015, Paizo Inc.; Authors: John Bennett, Logan Bonner, Robert Brookes, Jason Bulmahn, Ross Byers, John Compton, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Thurston Hillman, Eric Hindley, Brandon Hodge, Ben McFarland, Erik Mona, Jason Nelson, Tom Phillips, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Thomas M. Reid, Alex Riggs, Robert Schwalb, Mark Seifter, Russ Taylor, and Steve Townshend. • Gonzo © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Thomas Lee Hornyak Jr, Christos Gurd, Dayton Johnson, Caleb Alysworth, and Jeremiah Zerby. • Gonzo 2 © 2016, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Dayton Johnson, Ian Sisson, Sasha Hall, and Mark Nordheim. • Alternate Paths: Martial Characters © 2015 Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Caleb Alysworth, Christos Gurd, Ian Sisson, and Dayton Johson. • Alternate Paths: Magical Characters © 2015 Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Caleb Alysworth, Christos Gurd, Ian Sisson, and Dayton Johson. • Alternate Paths: Magical Characters © 2015 Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, Dayton Johnson, Ian Sisson, and Christos Gurd. • Law & Order © 2012 Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Caleb Aylsworth, and Jeremiah Zerby, Maverik Bishop • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 5: Traditional Races © 2016, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Ian Sisson, and Dayton Johnson. Category:Races Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 5: Traditional Races